


Twelve hours with my loved one

by Thorianna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Incest, Kings & Queens, M/M, Necrophilia, Psychological Drama, Ratings: R, Starker, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorianna/pseuds/Thorianna
Summary: The king is dead. My darling nephew has left me on my own. How much time until I lose my mind?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Twelve hours with my loved one

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply an experimental project. Pure fiction. I do not approve or ecourage any of these actions.

**5 PM**

My dearest nephew Peter! Today you broke every heart in your kingdom. A new king, a fresh mind, the sweetest thing. Everyone was so fond of you. Becoming a king at fifteen and dying of pneumonia at sixteen, what a tragedy. Leaving a poor uncle and aunt behind, weeping and mourning. Lady May can't stop crying. And me myself, I became a pale statue, giving orders, making sure you'll get the respect you deserve. But there's no need. Everyone knows how to treat you, since you're the angel, the unstained soul, the beloved king.

They washed your young pale body. No wrinkles, no grey hair, as you'd expect when someone dies, but soft skin and a young face. What a nightmare. I could nearly hear the angels weep as I watch them dress you in a black velvet robe, decorating you with pearls and gold, hiding you behind a black translucent veil. They're preserving you, preparing you for a wide hall and a marble base, where they put you for everyone to look at. Sun is going down. The doors are closed. And I made sure to have you just for myself.

**6 PM**

How dark this hall is with a glimpse of moonlight penetrating cathedral's stained glass. How gothic and obsolete. It's nothing like you. You deserve a garden full of sunlight and roses, all of them bowing to you and blessing you with their heavenly scent.

As I walk around your body, like a proper guard dog, looking at your perfectly sculpted face, I'm heartbroken. I used to be this close to you numerous times. Once I was accused of getting too close. 

“You should know your place,” that's what they told me. Nothing happened that day. Or any other day, to be specific. I embraced you in my arms, just like any uncle would do. There wasn't a single hint of inappropriacy. Maybe the hug was too tight or maybe too long. But neither of us felt like breaking it. You were so sweet. Your smell keeps haunting me in my dreams. That day I finally realized how much you mean to me.

**7 PM**

It's true. I am fifty years old, yet I fell for a graceful fawn like you. The moment I saw you, I knew how handsome you'll become. You were a child back then, learning the grim rules of life, but your eyes already shined like a bright pair of chestnuts, your hair gleamed in sunlight and you looked up to me with love and respect. Who am I when I'm with you? Your slave, your humble servant. I crushed your enemies. I bribed your opponents. I drew blood and ruined lives. You had no idea how much I gave to you. But I don't mind. I'd do anything for you. My darling. My loved one.

**8 PM**

My life made no sense before I met you. I lied with whores, I gambled my soul for success and pleasure. You were something I could lean on, something I knew was always there, giving me hope and will to live. For you I decided to become a better person. I even married your aunt, just to be closer to you. I became a married man and everyone was so shocked, when I settled down.

“Ser Anthony, the famous womanizer, got married? Must be for money or status. He can't love her, he can't love anyone, only himself.” Their words were like knives to me. Am I really such a bad man in their eyes? Is it so evident that I can't be redeemed? But you always supported me, trusted me and respected me. 

I'm a wanted man. My enemies are everywhere, hiding in shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike. I sleep with a blade under my pillow. Fear is my loyal companion, I have to be cautious. After the entire kingdom fell on my lap, they won't stay idle for much longer. But I don't care what they do. Let them bruise my mind, hurt my body, use me however they choose. I can take it, all of it. For you.

**9 PM**

I hate the veil. It doesn't match you. I want to take it off you. I know I shouldn't be even stepping on the base. No one is allowed to do that, only the men who will later put you in your grave. But I can't stand the fact that this is the last time I can see you and you're hidden behind a piece of fabric. It's not honest, not genuine. If we're talking for the very last time, it should be face to face. Just one last look. What is it compared to all the pain I swallowed proudly just to be with you?

I grab the edge of fabric, black lace kisses the skin on my fingers and with one long stroke of my hand I take it off you. It looks so majestic and graceful, when it falls on the ground, leaving you bare and exposed. You nearly shivered with cold. There you are, my angel. I step on the base. Now you're in the height of my shoulders. I want to touch you, I want to stroke your hair, ruffle your eyelashes, but I only hang my head and cry on your sleeve. Old fool, sobbing like a child above a cold corpse. 

You smell of herbs and oils they drenched you in. Where is the scent I nearly swooned over, when I entered your rooms? You have no idea about this, but I kept one of your linen undertunics. I was lucky. You came to your rooms after a day spent on a horseback, exhausted but full of joy. You laughed at one of my witty jokes as you threw the sweaty undergarment on a chair. When you changed and left the room, I did something I shouldn't have. I took the undertunic and hid it in my room. Later it became a relic I prayed with, holy water that quenched my diabolic lust, the centre of my life. 

Now your scent is gone. It faded away, after your soul left your body and can only be found in your rooms, your clothes and your ivory hairbrush. But after some time it will disappear for good. Now I truly realize, that you're gone.

**10 PM**

I'm praying. I haven't done it in years, at least not as truly and humbly as I should have. But now I do. My neck hurts from bending it so low, my palms are cold and my knees are scratched from the coarse stone floor. Forgive me, father, I have sinned. I'm a sodomite and a deceiver. I have loved a young boy, my nephew, who trusted me and had no idea what goes through my mind, when I'm with him. I tricked him, used his trust and then pleasured myself, when I was alone, with him on my mind. Father, I'm yours to use. Here I am, in front of one of your altairs, strike me with lightning, make me suffer for my sins!

Nothing. A dark bird flew around one of the tall windows, but that was it. No punishment, no justice. I laughed. Nervously at first, but then my laugh grew stronger. I laughed so hard my stomach hurt and yet I couldn't stop. I'm such a fool. There really is no god. None to bring justice on me. I'm free. Truly. I can do whatever I want. I always could, but I had no idea. There's not a better feeling for a man.

**11 PM**

The night is dark. You always hated being outside at night. Such tender spirit. But I loved that about you, it made me want to protect you even more. There was something that attracted me to you, to your fragile innocence. We men love it so much, because it gives us an opportunity to break it. We want to be the first ones, the consecreaters. We have power over you, because we know something you don't.

Your eyes are closed, your face is white and when I lean over you, I can see tiny purple veins, that remind me of tree roots. Your lips are pale, your hair lost its shine. It's such a sad view. I remember when you came to me when you were thirteen, asking me to teach you how to kiss, because you were in love with a girl. I was so tempted that day. But I knew my limits and simply smiled and said something funny. You have no idea how much I wanted to become your teacher, to lead you how I wanted. Now you're the one who knows more than I do. You crossed the border and met with death way earlier than you were supposed to. One day I'll learn from you.

**MIDNIGHT**

The bell above us rang. Was it a sign? I climbed on the base. I had to be closer to you. Your face is so sweet, even when you're dead. I'm on top of you, touching your lips, following your hairline with my finger. You're so cold, it's devastating.

“Don't cry, my beloved uncle,” you smile at me. Your body warms up under my weight. Your hair starts shining again, your eyes brighten. “Don't cry because of me. I'm the one who should be crying for everything you did for me. You've been through so much, you deserve to be happy.”

“I do,” I laugh suddenly, “I deserve it more than anything!”

I kissed you, firmly and passionately. I place my lips everywhere I can reach. Your face, neck and hands. Then I rip the robe right above your collarbone with beastly rage. Threads are torned and jewelry falls on the ground with loud ringing. I don't care. I feel like a starving wolf, who finally found something to eat. Lust has taken control over me. 

I deserve it. I deserve it. I deserve it. My love. My darling. My sweet, sweet boy. I want you. I want you so much I can't stop anymore. Here you are, laughing at my actions, encouraging me to take you as you are.

**1 AM**

It's late. I'm exhausted. I happened to turn holy ground into a filthy place. My clothes are dirty, your clothes are gone. I sat down and leaned my back on the base. The coldness of the stone is balancing my hot head and my red, painful manhood, that's slowly fizzling out. Three times. I haven't felt like this in years. My body hurts and I feel fulfilled.

**2 AM**

My lust is fading out. I'm realizing what I have done. Night is a wonderful lady. She tempts us to be someone else and do horrendous things, but soon after we sin, she disappears and lets the day expose the dire results of our crimes. I can't stay here. I can't let anyone see. 

Your body lies on the ground, just where I left you. Your legs are wide open, hands behind your head and face turned to the side, looking away from me. It's such a vile view. I truly am a monster. They'll burn me like a witch. But before that they'll take their time to get a confession out of me. I shivered when I imagined the smell of smoke and burning flesh. People will dance to my screams. The famous villain is finally getting what he deserves. We always knew he was an evil man. Now we can celebrate his death. 

No. I won't let them do it. I won't let them tear us apart.

**3 AM**

I move like a shadow across the yard with a body wrapped in a black veil. I run silently to the stables. My horse greets me with an energetic shake of his head. At least someone in this place is on my side. I didn't put a saddle on, just the reins. I've always been a great rider. Before I left I grabbed a flaming torch off the wall.

“Something happened, my king?” a young guard asked me at the gate.

“Open the gate,” I said, praying he won't notice the body in my arms. But it's dark and he's very tired. He opened the wooden gate and let me run through it. I have to be quick. They'll notice I'm gone soon. And when they realize I took you with me, a true witch hunt will begin. But I'm ready. Let them come and get me.

**4 AM**

I run as far from the castle as I can. My horse gets tired and so do I. You're insanely heavy in my arms. I stop at a small hill. There is a forest nearby. I get rid of the horse and find enough wood to build a pyre. Damn their cathedrals and funerals. They lost their sense of intimacy. You belong with me. I'm not going to share you with anyone.

Flames are reaching to the sky. Such a powerful view. Sunrise is near. I can already see pale yellow light lining the horizont. What a lovely funeral. Any king would be envious.

**5 AM**

They're coming. I hear their voices and hoofs of their horses clattering against the ground. They found out about everything. But it doesn't matter anymore. I'm with you and that's all I need. Fire is beautiful in this dim light. Warm and seductive. I'm sure they can see it from the castle. Let them enjoy this dreadful play. I can't wait to see their faces. Thousand times better than an applause.

Heat means nothing to you. You still look stunning. I nearly feel excited again. A moment ago I taught you everything I knew. Now it's time for you to teach me. 

I enter the flames to join my loved one for a beautiful eternity.

  
  
  



End file.
